A Twisted Love Story
by DigiFanGirl10
Summary: Davis is taken by the Dark Ocean but his friends don't know. Will he be saved?


A request from QueenGatomon

A request from QueenGatomon. I do not own Digimon; it belongs to it creators and no one else.

…

The vivid beams of sunlight radiated through the translucent window blades, whispering to the room's owner that dusk had left and dawn had taken its place. A boy in blue pajamas snored vociferously on his rather peculiar position in bed, having ignored the bothersome rays of the sun. It was, after all, a sunny Saturday. Unless those tedious student council students decided to persecute the students at Odaiba Middle School, there was no point in getting up.

Another voluble sound secreted off the boy. Abruptly, scorching sweat trickled down his cheeks, the boy shaking wildly. He started mumbling, "No…leave me alone…no…"

And then, sitting up, he bellowed, "NO!"

The boy lowered his eyelids, gazing at his flurry white blanket. He respired deeply, his sweat slowly ventilating. Finally, after reviewing what had happened, he looked around the room. Nothing atypical about it. The boy blinked.

"Whoa. I must've had too much cake last night…talk about a weird nightmare." mused the boy.

He climbed out of bed, hurling his blanket from its position on him, and walked to his pine wood closet. He opened the closet's door and looked at all his clothes. Most of them were tuxedos that his mother bought him. Others were is gym clothes for physical education class. Instead of picking either of the aforementioned garments, he picked out his usual clothes; an average striped T-shirt with khaki shorts. The boy pulled out a brace of sneakers and summarily closed the door, sprinting towards the door, unlocking it, and dashing down a lighted hallway. He skidded to the kitchen, hoping that his parents were already awake. Instead of his parents being conscious, his sister was. The teenager girl was flipping a pancake, humming a song.

The boy had an acerbic look cast upon his face. He and his sister didn't get along that well, so it was obvious he didn't really want her around, especially when he had to go out.

He blinked as a foul aroma tickled his senses. Something was burning…and smoke was coming from the pan. The girl squealed in anxiety and quickly picked up the pan by its handle, plummeting it into the sink. She twisted the knob on the sink. Cold water rained heavily upon the pan and the pancake. The girl moaned while her brother resisted a laugh.

"Hey, Jun, ever heard of the words 'cooking classes'?" teased the boy.

Jun turned around and glared at her brother.

"Ever heard of the word 'shut up'?" she retorted. Jun glanced at the clock before adding, "It's about time you woke up, Davis. It's eleven o' clock, and Mom and Dad already went to work."

Davis tilted his head before shrugging. "No big deal." He watched his sister as she found another stainless pan and redid her breakfast. "How was your date with that guy? What's his name…Watanuki?"

Jun looked stupefied before narrowing her eyes at Davis.

"Since when have you cared about my dates?" Jun asked, furtively.

Davis chuckled. "Aw, come on, we both have to stick out to each other! That's what brothers and sisters do, sis!"

His sister gave one last suspicious glimpse at him before replying to his prior question. "Fine. Watanuki took me to this lady's house. He says that she can grant any wish with a price. I didn't wish for anything though; it all seemed phony."

"O…kaaay…well, I gotta go!" Davis sprinted to the front door and left, before yelling, "By the way, your pancake's burning!!"

Davis heard his sister yell curses in frustration before chortling. Today came out to a good start. If only that dream didn't ruin it last night…

He shivered before mumbling, "That really gave me the heebeegeebees," Davis made his way to the sidewalk, looking around the vast area known as Odaiba, Tokyo. "Where to now…?"

Unexpectedly, a little girl at around ten ran up to Davis. "Excuse me? Are you Davis Motomiya?" A small paper was in her infinitesimal hands.

Davis blinked. 'Wow, I have fan…'

"Sure am! So, what's up, dudette?" he smiled.

The girl giggled, blushing a light pink, before handing the paper to him. "A lady named Kari told me to give it to you."

Davis unfolded the letter and skimmed through the words. It said:

Hey Davis!

Long time no talk, huh? Anyway, I wanted to tell you that me and T.K. are doing a little Digidestined party; you know, so we can catch up. I kind of forgot to send yours, so I told my neighbor to deliver it to you. It's today (October 11) at 12 am sharp. It's at the school in the computer room. Can't wait to see you there, Davis!

Yours truly,

Kari

Davis snickered, blushing a scarlet red. 'Heh heh, yours truly alright! Kari's mine and no one else's! Not even T.J.'s!' And then a thought passed over him. Not releasing his gaze at the document, Davis asked the girl, "Wait, how come it's at the school?"

There was no reply though. The girl had disappeared into the thick crowd of people and cars.

…

Short, I know, but I'm trying to gather my thoughts on this.

-For those of you who've noticed, I've made an xxxHolic reference here. A major one at that, but remember that they're still different characters.

-I wouldn't mind ideas. If you have one, please _PM _me. Because if I DO use it (and yes, I'll give credit in the author notes), I wouldn't like to spoil it for anyone.

Thanks for reading. For this chapter and chapter two, this'll center mostly around Davis (I seem to enjoy using him in my stories…no idea why). The others…well, I'm not sure who it'll center around.

Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Flames are not.


End file.
